1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety bottle cap, and more particularly to an innovative one which is configured to prevent damage with an anti-burglary tearing flange.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In order to prevent the possible personal injury arising from manually opening the bottle cap, a variety of currently available bottled products (e.g., beverage, mineral water and mouthwash) are generally fitted with anti-burglary safety bottle caps.
Such anti-burglary safety bottle caps are structured differently, but mainly designed in such a way to link the opening of the bottle cap with an anti-burglary tearing flange. Said anti-burglary tearing flange and the bottle cap are linked by spacing ribs. A snap stopper is often set at inner side of the anti-burglary tearing flange. When the bottle cap is screwed loose, the spacing ribs linked between the anti-burglary tearing flange and bottle cap will be torn, allowing to judge if the bottle cap is opened for anti-burglary identification.
However, the following shortcomings of conventional anti-burglary safety bottle cap are still found during actual applications:
Generally speaking, the caps of bottled products are not used as cups by the users due to very small volume, but if users drink mouthwash, it is possible to cause excessive drinking amount. In fact, only about 10 milliliters of mouthwash is required every time. Due to such features, the bottle cap of mouthwash product is perfectly suited for such requirement, so the bottle cap is extensively used to accommodate mouthwash. According to the structural design of the prior art, mouth injury may often occur if the users drink the mouthwash from the opening of the bottle cap. This is because spacing spurs (i.e.: residues at torn position of spacing ribs) are often generated at the opening of the bottle cap after the anti-burglary tearing flange and the bottle cap bottom are torn off. In such a case, the mouth of the users is vulnerable to the spurs of the bottle cap, especially in cold or dry regions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.